Lightweight
by nikiki500
Summary: When twins Malila and Kanti move to La Push with their dad, they meet supernaturals Leah and Bella, and have an instant connection. How long until the mysteries of Forks and La Push are revealed? Bella/Malila, Leah/Kanti
1. Chapter 1

**Malila's POV **

I couldn't believe we were moving from Te-Moak (Indian Reservation), Nevada to La Push, Washington. Our dad got a job in Seattle and we had to move. We being me and my older twin sister Kanti. We're both 17, born a month early in May. And we're fraternal.

Me and her look a little different. She has shoulder length black hair, light brown eyes and light russet skin. She's about an few inches shorter than me at 5'5''. Kanti is the girly one of us two. She has a tattoo of stars on her back.

I have short shoulder length brown hair with a blond streak in the front, brown eyes and light russet skin. I kinda have a skater style. I have two tattoo's. One on my rib cage, that says "Life is about taking chances and never regretting them". The other goes across both my wrists, saying, (On my left wrist) Be true, (right wrist) To thine own self".

Kanti was probably the maddest about this. She despised moving. Plus, it was our senior year. (I didn't care as much)

She was scowling, I could see that even through her big framed sunglasses. Her hair was being blown around by the wind and hands clenched around the steering wheel.

"I don't understand why we couldn't just stay with mom." She practically growled as we reached the Washington state line. (We decided to do a road trip. We had a week off for Spring break.)

"Honestly, I think he didn't want to be alone. It's _senior _year. It was suppose to be perfect. I was going to go to Prom with Derik and walk the stage at graduation with my friends."

"Kanti…It'll be fine. I'm sure you'll make friends and have a boyfriend…Or girlfriend."

She sent me a soft smile. "I did hear that there were some smoking hot teenagers in La Push."

I grinned back, running a hand through my short hair. "That's the right way to think."


	2. Chapter 2

Malila's POV

I'm not to sure if I'll actually like it here. With my luck, I'll end up being one of the guys again and not having anyone for me. With I sigh, I got out of the car and finally saw our new home. It was a three story white house with a small basement. Windows all over the house, right by the water and surrounded by trees. In the front we had a porch and I noticed dad put up a basketball hoop.

"Its cute." Kanti said with a slight smile. In my opinion, she was really overdressed. She was wearing a really flowing black shirt, white pants, and off white flats. Of course she also had accessories. Black and silver bangles with matching earrings and necklace.

I was dressed pretty simple. A black Linkin Park band tee, grey skinny jeans, and black Toms. Also, I added my signature hat. It's black and has Reckless written on it in white letters. "Eh, I guess." I replied with a shrug.

Grabbing the few bags we had, we started to walk inside. Our dad ran out to pull us both into a hug. He's Len Watkins, a Doctor. When he got an amazing offer for a job at the Forks hospital, he couldn't say no. maybe moving here could be a good thing?

The inside of the house was really nice. All the stuff looked pretty new. The kitchen color scheme was black and white. Everything looked nicely designed. Kanti's room was on the second floor. It was a pretty good sized room. The room was purple and white. The bed was queen sized with purple and white sheets, grey metal frame. On the floor, there was a purple shag rug. There was also a chandelier and a small love seat underneath the window. The room had Kanti written all over it.

Lucky for me, I got the whole basement. Well, we'd share the living room part. But, still, I love it. My room is mostly black and white. With a queen sized bed, bookcase, cabinets above my bed and a love seat on the wall. I also have a computer desk. The living room part matched the black and white color scheme but, it also had exercise equipment. (I'm big on sports and staying in shape)

There was a small bathroom with a shower and bathtub with all the other bathroom stuff.

"How do you like the house?" I turned around to see my dad walking down the stairs. Putting my hat back on, I smiled. "I love it." He smiled back. "I thought you might. Kanti seems to like it too." My dad is pretty tall, standing at 6'8. His hair is cut short and his brown eyes are dark, almost black. Unlike us, his skin was a dark russet color.

"Of course she does, it's her favorite color." I told him with a slight laugh.

He just shook his head and gave me a one arm hug. "I think you'll love it here, Malila. I really do."

I sure hope he's right. But, if someone does start judging Kanti or me.. Well, I can't promise I wont hit them. I tend to attract a lot of attention with my sexual orientation. It was nothing to hide and I showed it happily. Why should I hide it? That would be lying to myself and everyone around me. Who wants to live that way? I've had plenty of shit because of it. Teachers, students and parents didn't like me. Most of my friends where guys and most of the girls were appalled of me. I flirt with girls openly and sometimes, people hate me for it. But, I really could not care less.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanti's pov

It had been a few days since we had been gotten to the new rez, and we hadn't really done much. Dad had gone and stocked up the kitchen, surprisingly knowing all the food we like. I had spent a lot of time in my room writing my on my blog and texting my friends. Malila has been working out and playing basketball outside. Some of the locals have been around, talking to dad, but none have stayed an talked with either of us.

"Kanti! Kanti, can you come to the kitchen please," Dad shouts. Rolling my eyes, I place my laptop back onto my desk, and make my way downstairs. As I reach the kitchen, Malila is coming in from outside, sweat practically pouring over her body. She moves to stand next to me at the island, and I try to subtly shift away. She notices though, and she sneers at me.

"Oh, don't act like its going to fucking kill you. Its just sweat."

"You're covered in it. And you stink. Its not flattering for a girl." I retort, leaning away from her. She's only wearing basketballs shorts and a sports bra. "And what if someone saw you? You need to cover up."

She rolls her eyes and grabs a powerade from out of the fridge, not even caring to answer. Just then dad walks in with this huge guy trailing him. He had to be at least 6'4'', had one of those shirts without sides on, and you could see these damn good defined abs through it. He also had a giant circle tattoo on his left shoulder.

Malila chose this time to open her mouth. "Holy shit dude. You must have eaten all your veggies as a kid." I gave her a slap on the arm, regretting it when my hand came back all wet and sticky. Dad just shook his head, used to her lack of filter.

"Girls, this is Embry. He's one of the kids you'll be going to school with-" he was cut off by Embry. "Actually Mr. Watkins, I don't go to Forks High. I go to the school here on the rez." Dad just nodded his head and gestured for him to keep talking.

"Uh, yeah, so I came up here to tell you guys about the end of the summer bonfire were having. It's gonna be down on the beach, so if you have your suits, bring em. Um, Mr. Watkins, if you want, our parents are gonna have a little get together at Billy Black's house at the same time to give us our space and stuff. It starts at 9, so if you want, I can come back and lead you guys down there."

I looked at Malila, wanting to know if she wanted to go. She shrugged and nodded at bit, saying she was cool with it. "Yeah, that sounds good. We'll see you then." Smiling, he turned and followed dad back to the door.

"Ready to meet the locals?" I asked my twin. She smirked, matching mine. I knew that she was prepared to make some heads turn. And so was I.


	4. Chapter 4

Malila's pov

After the jacked up teen left, Kanti and I left to go get ready. I went to my bathroom and jumped in the shower, washing the sweat and grime of. Kepping in mind that we were gonna turn heads, I used my cheery blossom body wash, also putting on the matching body spray and deodorant. I didn't wash my hair, knowing I was probably gonna get in the water, so I just left until after I was dressed.

Walking out, I rifled through my drawer, trying to remember where I put my swimsuits. I decided on wearing my bandeau/shorts one. The top is a muted fuchsia with gray skulls, and it hooked together like a bra. The shorts were a dark gray, with fuchsia skulls. I slipped those on, pulling out some jean shorts to wear over it.

Going to my mirror, I grabbed my hair spray, scrunching up my hair as I sprayed. It made my hair a bit wet and stringy, but once I started brushing, my hair smoothed out in waves, leaving it soft with a little bit of body. I didn't bother with any makeup, just some chapstick, before I grabbed my essentials (phone, ipod, keys, wallet) and heading to Kanti's room.

Walking in, I see that she's finishing up her hair, somehow blow drying and spraying at the same time. I sit in her desk chair and appraise her suit choice. As if she read my mind, she also had a bandeau top, except with regular bikini bottoms. Laid out on the bed were khaki shorts and a crop top. We still had an hour before whats him face came, so I didn't rush her like I normally would.

After another half hour, we were ready to go, so we chilled in the living room, watching the crappy reality T.V. that Kanti likes. About ten to 9, he knocked on the door. We yelled to our dad, who was in the kitchen, and we left the house. Walking out, buff dude's eyes practically jumped out of his head. We both knew he was transfixed by our amazing figures, and we smirked at each other. We were both naturally thin, but we kept it up by regular exercise and healthy eating(Kanti) and almost every sport known to man(me). Finally gathering himself, he led us down the only street, and to the open area that was basically the beach.

Down by the water there was a pretty big bonfire with about 10-15 logs around it. The water was softly hitting the shore, since it was a pretty calm night. It looked like it wasn't a great spot to get any waves though, which sucked. Around the fire, about ten teens were talking and roasting hotdogs and marshmallows. Muscle man jogged ahead of us, talking to some of the other locals, leaving us to figure out where to sit.

Before we could even take another step to the logs, and loud truck rumbles in behind us, turning around so the bed is facing the water. Two of the locals jump up to take these medium sized coolers out the back, when out of the cab come these two gorgeous girls. One was obviously a local, with tan skin, short black hair, and legs for days. The other was almost pasty white, with shoulder length brown hair, and a lean figure. I could hear Kanti beside me taking in a sharp breath before she gripped my arm tight. Right away, I knew she was thinking the same thing I was.

We had just met the loves of our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Kanti p.o.v.

I couldn't breathe. My heart had literally stopped, and I had no more air in my lungs. All I could do was stare at these two goddesses coming down the beach. They made their way past us to the fire, saying hey to everyone. Malila pulled out of the trance we were in first, and lead me to an empty log. I found myself still staring at the girls, and was elbowed in the stomach for it.

"Okay, now that everyone is here," said Embry, "let me introduce our new members. The one on the left is Kanti, and that's her twin Malila. They just moved here from a rez in Nevada." We waved as they all said hey and hello. The tan girl from the truck seemed to let her eyes linger for a little bit. "How about we all go around and tell them about ourselves.

Almost as soon as he finished, this douche looking guy jumped up, with a weird smirk on his face. He had been staring at us from the moment we got here. "My name is Jacob, I'm 17, and if you ever need anything, I'm your guy." He winked at us and leered some more before he was pulled down by the girl beside him.

"Sit down you little shit. They're not interested." She turned back to us and rolled her eyes. "My name is Raina, I'm 20, and unfortunately this turd is my brother."

They all went around saying their names, ages, and any interesting fact about themselves. Finally they got to the girls. They had been mostly silent, laughing at the guys trying to show off, or whispering to each other. They we just off to our left, and the fire gave enough of a glow to see their faces.

The native one went first. She stood, showing off her tan, lean physique underneath a dark blue bikini top and board shorts. "Hey, I'm Leah. I'm 18, and I'll be attending the high school here on the rez. And I'm a competition skate boarder and surfer." She smirked as she spoke, looking us up and down with her tongue peeking out a bit. '_Leah_' I thought. Her named sounded perfect in my head, and would be even better out of my mouth. I knew that she would be mine.

The other girl shoved Leah slightly as she stood, mouthing 'showoff'. Turning back to us she spoke. "my name is Bella. I'm 18, and I go to Forks High. I like remodeling and building cars, and I'm gay." Malila whispered 'fuck yes' beside me, and I knew she wanted Bella. She had on a dark red bikini, which made her pale skin glow, aided by the fire.

So we knew the girls we wanted. They were gorgeous, athletic, and intelligent. We'd be able to get to know them and spend time with them. Now we just had to make them ours.

That shouldn't be too hard right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella p.o.v.**

Leah and I were running late getting to La Push. We had to run to the store to get more food and drinks, because the stupid boys ate some of what was already fixed. And by some I mean half. And I still had to shower and change, because I smelled like B.O. and even if I was just gonna be around the crew, I didn't want to smell bad. Then Jacob thought he could intimidate us by calling and demanding to know where we were. He thought that since he was the future leader of the pack, he could order everyone around. But since I wasn't a member of his little pack, I didn't give a shit.

After we put down the rabid dog, and I had a chance to change, we started to load up the truck with the coolers and pans holding the food. Grabbing a couple extra blankets for when it got chilly, we got in the truck and head to La Push. The trip only took about 10-15 minutes, but it seemed a bit longer because all we passed were trees, trees, and more trees. We got there just a little after 9, so we turned the truck so the bed was facing the ocean. Paul and Jared came and unloaded the coolers from us, and we grabbed the blankets.

As soon as Leah came around the truck, she went "Oh fuck." I looked at her like she'd grown a second head, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking just past me, and she didn't blink at all. When I turned, I couldn't help but stare either. I literally almost came where I stood. There were two girls, that we had never seen before, coming down the beach a little behind Embry. They were definitely related, with skin just lighter than the Quilete's, one with short brown hair and the other with long, flowing hair.

After they passed, we shook out of our stupor, and tried not to run after them down the beach. We got down to the logs, and I jerked Embry up. Not even saying hey or letting him get a word in. Once we were far enough away, I asked, "Dude who the fuck are they?" He knew who I was talking about cause his eyes slid over to the girls, before turning back at me with a semi-scared look on his face.

"Those are the two new girls who moved into the old rundown house on the corner. They live with their dad and just got here a couple days ago."

As he was speaking, I remembered that Sam had told us about a family with kids moving here soon. "Yeah, but Sam said they were little girls, not teens dude."

"I guess he had it wrong. They're seniors, and their dad said they were going to Forks High."

Telling Leah this, she sulked, knowing that she would only see them on the Rez. We sat down, and everyone went around and introduced themselves. The twins (as we found out) talked about where they were from and why they moved here. It seemed that even though they were talking to everyone, their eyes kept straying over to Leah and I.

I smirked and whispered in Leah's ear, "They want us." Leah pretended to stretch and saw how Kanti followed her every move. When Kanti got to her face, Leah smiled and winked, causing her to blush and look down.

"Oh yeah. They definitely want us. It looks like Kanti likes me and Malila wants you. That work?"

I nodded, knowing Malila's tomboyish nature was what I liked. They way she sat and her swagger when she walked and talked was turning me on. And all I could say was.

"I think I found her."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author p.o.v.**

The bonfire lasted well into the night. They talked and danced and swam and drank. The twins got to know everyone a bit more. Soon enough, it was 2 am. The fire was dying, the water became unbearably cold, and people were getting sleepy. They all decided that it was time to go home, since some had family obligations in the morning. All throughout the night, the twins had been watching and occasionally talking to Bella and Leah. Since they were new to the group, they were shyer than usual. Malila didn't know how to approach Bella, and Kanti wanted Leah to come to her. When everyone started leaving, the figured they'd talk to them another time.

Walking up the beach, all was silent till they heard they're names being called. Turning back towards the beach, they saw the object of their affections come to them. Stopping, they let them catch up, and used the opportunity to take a better look at the girls. Or more accurately, a chance to drool over them. Bella was wearing daisy dukes, unbuttoned, which made her pale legs go on for days. Her stomach was flat and smooth, with a three diamond belly ring in it. Forgoing a shirt, her breasts were snug in her navy blue bikini top. Her chocolate/auburn hair was brushing her shoulders, and had layers and highlights weaved in it. Everything about her screamed sexy and confident, which was everything Malila liked. Her eyes were captivating, the golden brown eyes warm and inviting.

Leah, however, came off as a little cocky, badass, and smooth. Her hair was not as long, just to her ears, but she had the left side shaved off. She was also curvier than Bella, her chest threatening to burst from her mixed pattern, red and black halter top. Her stomach was fat, but because of "special activities", she had a well-defined six pack. Her shorts were as short as Bella's, sitting very low on her hips. Her thick, toned legs made Kanti think plenty of naughty thoughts. Her eyes were more of a chocolate brown, and you could see that she had devious things running through her mind.

The friends weren't oblivious to the stares, but decided not to bring it up. Stopping in front of their respective crushes, Bella said, "Mind if we walk you home? Don't want one of the guys to try and prank you." Kanti and Malila glanced at each other for a second before accepting the offer. They both wanted a chance to ogle the girls more, and this would help it come off as getting to know them rather than perving on them.

Smirking, Leah decided to show off and break the tension. She bent her body at the waist, giving a ridiculously deep bow, then offered her hand out to Kanti. "Milady," she exclaimed in a terrible British accent. Giggling, Kanti let Leah take her hand. Bringing it to her mouth, Leah kissed it, and as he lips touched the smooth skin, a shock ran through both of them. For Kanti, it was a slight tingling, making her hair stand on end and goosebumps to raise all over her body.

For Leah, and her pack mates however, it shocked them all to their cores. It signified that someone had met their imprints. Suddenly, the howling of wolves exploded into the night, startling all four girls. Kanti practically crashed into Leah, holding onto her am and looking around. Malila was even more frightened that her twin, falling to the ground covering her head with her arms. A scream tore from her mouth, making the other three look at her, and all the howling stop.

"Malila!" screamed her sister and crush. Kanti knelt next to her and tried to get her to uncover her head. It seemed that she was locked in a nightmare and couldn't come out. After a few minutes, Kanti got Malila to uncover her face and look at her, after which Malila threw her arms around her twin, fear still written on her face. Standing up, Kanti realize she couldn't hold both of their weights and was about to go back down. Bella saw this, and quickly held on to both girls, stopping their descent. With a nod from Kanti, Bella scooped Malila into her arms, relieving Kanti of how to get her sister home. Malila herself didn't seem to register the change, her body filled with tension and her face scrunched up in fear.

Leah looked at Kanti, silently asking if she was ready to go. Slowly nodding, she led the way to their house, steadily looking back to see if her sister was okay. Luckily, Malila had fallen asleep, and her features had smoothed out. Leah comforted Kanti as much as she could, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and rubbing her arm. Bella was upset, wondering how those foolish boys could frighten someone like that. She knew as soon as she saw Malila that there was something special about her, and holding her in her arms made her feelings grow that much more.

Reaching the house, she could see that all the lights were off, meaning that their dad had gone to bed already. She took them through the house and down to Malila's room. Laying her down on the bed, Bella pulled the covers over her, Malila barely shifting at the change in position. The urge to kiss her came over Bella, but she resisted, wanting in to be the sleeping girls' choice.

Going back upstairs, Kanti led them both outside and stopped with them on the porch. Sighing, she rubbed her hand over her face before she spoke. "Malila might not remember what happened tonight, but if you want, you can come over around 3. She'll be calm then, and you can ask her what happened." Nodding, the two friends gave Kanti hugs, Leah's lingering a little longer. With a kiss to her temple, she went back in, leaving the others to wonder what the hell had happened to those girls.


End file.
